A wide variety of devices exist that enable creation of videos. Examples of devices that enable creation of videos include video cameras and handheld devices with an integrated camera.
In addition, a variety of web-based services exist that enable individuals to share videos via the Internet. For example, a web site may enable individuals to upload videos so that the videos may be viewed by friends and family.
It may be desirable to offer a web-based video browsing. For example, a web site that enables individuals to share videos may benefit by offering a video printing service that enables clients to browse videos and select individual video frames for printing.
Providing a web-based video browsing may present a number of problems. For example, web clients may connect to a web server using a variety of different network connections that yield different communication speeds. A video browsing and selection system that is adapted to a high speed connection may not work well using a low speed connections, and visa versa. In addition, the source videos from which video frames are selected may include a large number of video frames and browsing large numbers of video frames may impose an undesirable burden on a user.